Modern technology has provided access to an ever-increasing abundance of television programs. The staggering volume of programs available from the over 200 channels of cable and satellite television, and soon, thousands of Internet sources presents almost limitless viewing options.
Because of their flexibility, advanced capabilities, and ease-of-use, digital technology-based consumer devices such as personal video recorders (PVRs) and personal computers with PVR functionality have begun to provide an alternative to VCRs as a means for recording television programs in the home. These devices provide features that allow users to watch programs when they wish.